Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, hay varias radios entre las que elegir, cada una con su distinto tipo de música y sus distintos y exéntricos DJs. Wildstyle Pirate Radio Wildstyle Pirate Radio o simplemente Wildstyle, es una radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (conocida como Fresh 105 FM). Con la conducción del loco Mr. Magic, es la primera emisora que empieza con un nuevo tipo de música que se hará famosa luego en todo el mundo, el Rap. Canciones de GTA: VC *Herbie Hancock - Rockit *Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five - The Message *Zapps and Roger - More Bounce to the Ounce *Davy DMX - One for the Treble *Mantronix - Bassline *Man Parrish - Hip Hop Be Bop (Don't Stop) Flash FM Flash FM, es una radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, conducida por Terry y Toni, que pasan música pop de los años 80. Esta radio es la que se convertirá 15 años después en Flashback 95.6, conducida por Toni, despues de su separación profesional de Terry. Esta radio tiene una canción que no aparece en la versión PS2, solamente en PC, X-BOX y en el soundtrack del juego. Canciones de GTA: VC *Hall & Oates - Out of Touch *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *Laura Branigan - Self Control *Go West - Call Me *INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) *Bryan Adams - Run to You *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star *Aneka - Japanese Boy *Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It *The Outfield - Your Love *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another *Lionel Richie - Running With The Night (solo en versión PC y X-Box) K-CHAT Esta radio está caracterizada por no tener canciones, si no que es una estación en la que se habla y charla. Está dirigida por Amy Sheckenhausen. Personas entrevistadas *Jezz Torrent *Michaela Caparadis *Pat Mr. Zoo Flannerdy *Lazlow Jones *BJ Smith V-Rock V-Rock es la estación rockera de radio de Vice City, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Con la conducción del obsesionado DJ Lazlow Jones (con la voz de él mismo), V-Rock presenta grandes éxitos del rock de la época. Esta frecuencia de radio proviene del barrio del centro de la ciudad (Downtown) en Vice City. Canciones de GTA: VC *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up the Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video 1 *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary Curiosidad Lazlow Jones, el DJ, es uno de los productores del juego, que prestó su voz para el conductor. Radio Espantoso Radio Espantoso es una radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, que pasa Jazz latino, y está totalmente narrada en español (excepto las propagandas). En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el DJ es Pepe, en el cual nos cuenta cosas sobre su vida entre que pasa de canción. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, el DJ es Hector Hernandez. Canciones de GTA: VC *Cachao - A Gozar con Mi Combo *Alpha Banditos - The Bull is Wrong *Tres Apenas como eso - Yo te miré *Eumir Deodato - Latin Flute *Mongo Santamaría - Mamá Papá Tú *Mongo Santamaría - Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao) *Machito y sus afrocubanos - Mambo Mucho Mambo *Unaesta - La Vida es Una Lenteja *Lonnie Liston Smith - Expansions *Irakere - Aguanile *Eumir Deodato - Super Strut *Xavier Cugat y su orquesta - Jamay *Beny Moré - Maracaibo Oriental *Tito Puente - Mambo Gozón Curiosidad *En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, repentinamente Pepe dice : "El otro día manejando un comemierda italiano grasoso me trató de robar el carro. De seguro no sabía con quién él estaba jugando, eh?...", lo que podría indicar con un alto nivel de probabilidad que el que intentó robar su coche fue Tommy Vercetti, el protagonista de este juego, ya que es el único personaje de nacionalidad italiana del que se conozca habite en Vice City (los sicarios la familia Forelli solo llega despues a cobrar su parte). Fever 105 Fever 105 es una radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City conducida por Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit. Fever 105 es una de las dos radios favoritas de los Haitianos. Canciones de GTA: VC *The Whispers - And the Beat Goes On *Fat Larry's Band - Act Like You Know *Oliver Cheatham - Get Down Saturday Night *Pointer Sisters - Automatic *René & Angela - I'll Be Good *Mary Jane Girls - All Night Long *Rick James - Ghetto Life *Michael Jackson - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' *Evelyn King - Shame *Teena Marie - Behind the Groove *James Mtume - Juicy Fruit *Kool & the Gang - Summer Madness *Indeep - Last Night a DJ Saved My Life Emotion 98.3 Emotion 98.3, es una radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (conducida por Fernando Martínez), y de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (conducida por Lionel Makepeace). Emotion 98.3 está basada en la música romántica del 1980. Canciones en GTA: VC *Foreigner - Waiting For A Girl Like You *Kate Bush - Wow *Squeeze - Tempted *REO Speedwagon - Keep On Loving You *Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died In Your Arms *Roxy Music - More Than This *Toto - Africa *Mr. Mister - Broken Wings *John Waite - Missing You *Jan Hammer - Crockett's Theme *Night Ranger - Sister Christian *Luther Vandross - Never Too Much VCPR Esta radio es, al igual que K-CHAT, una radio en la que solo se habla. Presenta el programa Pressing Issues, conducido por Maurice Chavez. Personas entrevistadas *Alex Shurb *Callum Crayshaw *John F. Hickory *Pastor Richards *Jan Brown *Barry Stark *Konstantinos Smith *Jeremy Robard *Jenny Louise Crab Wave 103 Wave 103 es una radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. La nueva onda enrollada de la música sobre Vice City en los años 80, se agradece en gran parte a los esfuerzos de esta radio a Adam First, el DJ. En 1984 este compartia cabina con Trish Camden, pero fue despedida a finales de este año porque en mas de una ocacion agrede verbalmente a Adam First. Canciones de GTA: VC *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Two Tribes *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - Love Missile F1-11 *Gary Numan - Cars *The Human League - (Keep Feeling) Fascination *Blondie - Atomic *Nena - 99 Luftballons *Kim Wilde - Kids in America *Tears for Fears - Pale Shelter *Corey Hart - Sunglasses At Night *ABC - Poison Arrow *A Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) *Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way *Animotion - Obsession *Spandau Ballet - Gold *Thomas Dolby - Hyperactive! *Romeo Void - Never Say Never Categoría:Radios Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City